


Cold Outside

by Lozza342



Series: Domestic Fluff (KinKuni) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Teddy Bears, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Kunimi is ill. Kindaichi takes his sweet time getting medicine.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Domestic Fluff (KinKuni) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343869
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lozza342) for Jules...
> 
> Based on the prompt, "Hold me just a little longer."
> 
> I promised no angst and there was no angst.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also don't mention the title I will bite you.

It’s cold outside. Kunimi  _ hates _ the cold with a passion. A passion that has him currently cocooned in a roll of blankets, sweating out a fever. Kindaichi had told him not to stay out too long but it’s not like he was out without ample layers of clothing and a hat and scarves and gloves and-

Well, either way, no matter how many layers he had on, going outside in the cold punished him anyway. The one thing Kunimi needs right now - between his thumping headache and burning sinuses - is Kindaichi; where's Kindaichi? On a medicine run, himself in too  _ few _ layers. Kunimi isn't so much worried about Kindaichi getting a cold as he's worried that he won't hurry the fuck up and get into bed with him.

The hot water bottle that Kindaichi had prepared for him, clutched in Kunimi's arms, is starting to go cold. Although it shouldn't matter, considering his consciousness isn't exactly stable, Kunimi laments the lack of warmth around him. Even in their room, heaters on full blast and a significant weight of coverings over him he can't seem to feel it, his cold sweat dominating.

Eventually, at some point during his moment of self-pity, he manages to pass out again, into the sweet bliss of nothingness, just for a little while. No sneezing or sniffling, no uncontrollable shivers.

He's awoken what feels like hours later, by a simple movement. Kunimi's always been a light sleeper, but considering when he opens his eyes - that had for sure been glued shut - the first thing he sees is Kindaichi's face (and if Kindaichi is one thing, it's  _ not _ quiet), he must've been halfway dead.

While it's not like Kunimi to be dramatic, right now, he has every reason to be. Kindaichi has been gone for  _ hours _ . He has no right to be away for that long. "Where the fuck-" Kunimi begins, though his throat is raspy and the words catch painfully. As he hacks the last part of the question unintelligibly, Kindaichi tucks his fringe from his face. Through teary eyes, Kunimi can see him smirking, despite the concerned tilt to his brow and he can tell himself he's pissed off but it's  _ cute _ , damnit, "-have you been?"

The words are less harsh than he meant them to be, and Kindaichi seems to be amused. He chuckles, pressing the backs of his fingers to Kunimi's forehead. "You're still warm. I was getting medicine, remember?"

Kunimi rolls his eyes, mumbling. "Of course I remember, dipshit. I  _ meant _ -"

"You're so whiny when you're ill…" Kindaichi cut in, sliding his fingers to cup Kunimi's cheek. Kunimi blinks in disbelief. No matter how correct his statement, the  _ gall _ of it- "So please… get better."

How can Kunimi be mad?

Especially since with the medicine, he bought sweet scented towels which he soaked in hot water for Kunimi's forehead, along with a fucking teddy bear he apparently  _ couldn't resist buying _ . Sure, he scoffs at it and chastises Kindaichi for wasting money but… he likes it a lot. Except… nothing compares, when Kunimi petulantly insists Kindaichi gets into bed with him, and even despite him being runny-nosed and sticky with sweat, Kindaichi relents after weak arguments.

No hot water bottle nor teddy bear can hold a candle to Kindaichi, potentially sacrificing his life just to cuddle Kunimi, swaddle him in warm limbs infinitely more warm than the thousand or so blankets smothering them both. So what, Kunimi is needy? It got him this at least, and even when Kindaichi insists he should make food - soup, ah how good Kindaichi's soups were - he gives in to the hands grabbing his shirt. "Hold me just a little longer." Kunimi demands, muffled into his chest.

And Kindaichi does, sighing softly, contentedly into his sweaty hair until they fall asleep.


End file.
